Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{9}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{1}{6}$ is $ \dfrac{6}{1}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{9}{5} \div \dfrac{1}{6} = - \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{1}} = \dfrac{-9 \times 6}{5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{9}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{1}} = \dfrac{-54}{5} $